Lore of the Aos Sí Wikia
Welcome to the Lore of the Aos Sí © Wiki The Official Wiki of the Lore of the Aos Sí © Fantasy Series created by Christopher Lee. Explore Tír na nÓg! Click Here for an Interactive Map of Tír na nÓg ''': Map" '''Click Here for an Interactive Timeline of the Lore of the Aos Sí Series : Timeline of Tír na nÓg Annals of the Acropolis of Tír na nÓg The Acropolis is the largest library and reliquary in Tír na nÓg and contains the history, culture, and relics of the dominions. * Treatise on the Order of the Derwyddon * The Mother's Grace * The Druidic Wheel MothersGrace1.png MothersGrace2.png MothersGrace3.png MothersGrace4.png MothersGrace5.png MothersGrace6.png MothersGrace7.png MothersGrace8.png MothersGrace9.png MothersGrace10.png MothersGrace11.png MothersGrace12.png MothersGrace13.png MothersGrace14.png MothersGrace15.png MothersGrace16.png Geography Dominions * The Fomorian Valley * The Ancient Heights * The Shimmering Peaks * The Vale of Enon Cities * Formene * Bizaram * Kharbaraz * Zarazgar * Faleris * Dinas Affarraon * Sirothell Towns * Galewind Bluffs * Freehold Villages * Heartwood Sanctuary Fortresses * The Castle at the End of the World * The Forbidden Crags * Cold Horn Keep * Serpent's Hold * The Broken Tower * The Caíge * The Acropolis * Starlit Citadel * Stoneskein Castle * The Blackstone Door * The Oakwatch Garrison * Druid's Oath Oceans and Seas * The Sea of Mere * Eastern Abyss * The Void * Southern Seas Lakes * Quiet Lakes * Honorstone Gap * Meltwater Pass Rivers * River of Orlond * Stoneman's Run Mountains * The Shimmering Peaks * The Ancient Heights * The Divide Forests * Greatwood Forest * The Vale of Enon * Ironwood Forest * Pixie Wilds * Bridalwood Forest * Bonewood Forest * Rowan Wetlands Underground * The Veins of the World Foreign Reaches * Empyrea * Freeman's Wharf * Penitent's Vow * Waver's Harbor * Godwit's Reach * Sunhold * Thrallgarde * Emperor's Cape * Bardston * The Burough * Gormen Knolls * Whitedrift Mainland Kingdoms of Man * Summerlands - Stars, Baraquel * Atala - Old Empire of Adam - Atlantis - Sunk in the First Age * Mohenjo-Daro - Pleasure, Yeqon * The Yellow Empire - Sword, Azazeal * The Old Kingdom - Knowledge, Penemue Races Tuatha Dé Merefolk Dweörg * Sunskin * Stoneskin Gnomos Aélfar Jótun Man * Progenitor’s * The Banal Tribes ** The Ironwood Clans ** The Senarran Beast Riders ** The Free People's of the Far North ** Men of the Western Reaches * The Exiled Tribes ** Empyrean ** Mainland Men Kentaros Weefolk * Faunus * Kelpie * Pixie * Trow * Dryads * Nymphs * Brownies * Puca Seræphym Tarbf'ear Languages Common Tongue Primordial Song Fomorian Dweörgen Aélfaren Sumer Tongue Culture & Society Currency Education Magic Sexuality and Marriage Religion Temples * Children of the Goddess * Proselytes * Cult of Tiamat * Descendants of Adam Organizations The Conclave Fair Courts * Seelie Court # House Starlight - Summer Court # House Dragonbane - Winter Court * UnSeelie Court # House Stonehome - Fall Court # House Moontree - Spring Court Courtless * House Basilisk Order of the Druid's History and Timeline Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse __FORCETOC__